The present disclosure relates an image processing system and an image processing method.
Various schemes are currently available for converting text strings on image processing devices, such as copiers and multifunction peripherals, and terminal devices, such as personal computers. In an example of a typically known communication system, a communication device and an information processing device are communicatively connected to each other. The information processing device receives text data from the communication device. If the font specified for the text data is not available in the information processing device, the information processing device displays text represented by the text data using an alternative font. This enables the information processing device to support many different languages. Some known mobile terminals can create a text font based on handwritten text and transmit an image of text displayed in the text font via e-mail. That is, the mobile terminal can transmit an image of text displayed in the font resembling the specific handwriting.